Think Twice
by JinnyTheGreat
Summary: Corey Stephens had been a WWE Diva for about a year when Dean Ambrose came walking in like the owned the company and everyone in it. One morning, she wakes up in a strange hotel room married to the one man she could barely stand to be around. How will they deal with their new situation? Will they throw it away or find room for their feelings to grow? Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Starshine

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any of the characters except Corey.**

**Author's Note: This is my first try at a wrestling fic! Let me know what you think. Reply! Favorite! Follow!**

"Oh, what the fuck?" Corey mumbled to herself, groaning as her head began to throb. What the hell happened last night? She thought to herself as she sat up in the bed. She winced at the sun shining brightly through the cracks in the blinds. She felt someone shift next to her in the bed. She cringed inwardly before gathering up the courage to look at the person lying next to her. There was no way. Dean Ambrose was passed out next to her.

She slid quietly out of the bed, gathering her clothes off the floor. She grabbed her phone off the night stand and rushed into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. "Just breathe.. It could be worse." Well, not really. Nothing could be worse than waking up to the person you hate the most, but what happens in Vegas supposedly stays in Vegas. Or, at least she hoped. Corey Stephens had been a WWE Diva, wrestling under the name Corey Star, for about a year when Dean Ambrose came walking in like the owned the company and everyone it. Their first encounters hadn't ended very well and ever since he'd found every chance possible to try to humiliate her. She unlocked her phone, calling up her best friend.

"_Yo?" _John Cena's voice boomed through the phone.

"Shhh…" Corey whispered, peaking out the door to see Dean still sleeping peacefully. "Where are you?"

"_Subway, doll. Whatcha need?" _She rolled her eyes hearing him stuff his face.

"Uh, something happened.." She replied, pulling on the black dress she was wearing the night before. She took a look in the mirror again. She was a mess. Her make-up barely clinging to her face. She threw her hair up in a messy bun, hoping to escape quickly.

"_What did you do now?"_ He laughed.

"Don't you laugh at me, Cena… I know where you live." She warned him. "Can you just come get me?"

"_Where the hell are you?" _ She could hear the sigh in his voice. She knew when she told him, he wouldn't ever let her live this down.

"Stuck in a hotel room.." She said quietly, hearing the mattress creak. She cussed herself mentally when she heard footsteps. "Gotta go.." She hung up quickly, laying her phone on the counter. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

"Wanna hurry up?" The man on the other side of the door grumbled. Go figure he'd picked up some skank at the bar last night. It wasn't the first time and sure as hell wouldn't be the last. Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes, hoping like it hell it would alleviate his headache.

"Wait your turn, Ambrose." Corey grabbed her phone off the counter, flinging the door open.

"Well, well, well." Dean chuckled sleepily, a grin tugging at the end of his lips. "Morning, Starshine." He knew she hated the nickname, but he couldn't resist. "Wanna tell me how you ended up here with me?" He put his arm up, blocking her way out of the small bathroom.

Corey rolled her eyes, trying to push his arm out of the way. "I was hoping you could tell me.." All of a sudden, her eye caught the sight of something gold on his hand. "Since when are you married, Hound of Justice?" She grabbed his hand, examining the gold band.

"What the fuck ar-.." His eyes widened when he saw the gold band on his left hand. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." He grabbed her left hand roughly. "Welp, Starshine.. Looks like me and you got something in common."

"Fuck no… There's no way." She shook her head, jerking her hand away from him. "Get the hell out of my way, Ambrose." She pushed past him and rushed out the door.

* * *

"I should've just stuck with the skanks." Dean sighed to himself, sitting down on the edge of the hotel bed after getting dressed. His headache had finally subsided. He pulled his phone from his back pocket, raising an eyebrow noticing he had at six missed called from Seth and five from Roman. He ignored the text messages for now, dialing Seth.

_"Where the hell are you, man?"_ Seth laughed into the phone.

"Just went for a run, I'll be back at the hotel soon." Dean lied, making sure he had all of his belongings. He didn't really know where he was or how he got there. The night before was all a blur. He didn't even remember leaving the bar, especially not with Star. No way in hell he'd ever sleep with her, much less marry her. It must have been one long night.

_"Bullshit, bro. Why didn't you invite us to the wedding?"_ What the fuck? How did he know?

"What the hell are you talking about, Rollins?" He rolled his eyes. He left the hotel room, making his way to the office.

"_This shit's all over the internet, man… You even tweeted about it."_ Seth couldn't help but laugh harder. _"Everyone's been looking for you guys."_

"Fuck you, Rollins." Dean snapped, hanging up the phone. It was starting out to be an even longer day. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

"What the fuck do I do, John?" Corey rested her head on her hands, the gold ring sitting next to her on the bench. They were sitting in the abandoned Diva's locker room, enjoying the privacy. The moment Corey had arrived at the arena, she had been hounded by press and superstar's alike. John seemed to be the only one not crawling up her ass about it. She had even turned her phone off.

"Just have it annulled." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "Still can't believe you're married to one of the Hounds of Justice." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Fuck you." She wanted to be angry, but couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Let's go get food."

"I'm always down for that." John stood up, pulling her up with him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, messing up her hair.

Luckily, she didn't have a match tonight. So she was just backstage hanging out with the guys. It gave her more time to figure things out. She couldn't believe how many people had recognized them. It didn't help when her lovely husband posted pictures of them getting married all over Twitter. Maybe Ambrose really was an idiot. "Asshole." She laughed, smoothing her blonde curls back down.

"Well, there she is.." Corey stiffened when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She instantly regretted leaving the locker room. "My beautiful wife." She cringed when Dean pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whirled around to face him, narrowing her eyes. She could feel all the eyes on them. It seemed like every superstar was just watching in amazement.

"Just lovin' on my wife before I go get ready for my match." Dean smirked, kissing her forehead.

"Back off, Ambrose." She snapped, starting to push him when he grabbed her hand.

"Where's your ring?" Corey had to swallow the urge to punch him in the face. She took a deep breath.

"Get off me.." She jerked her hand away from him, rubbing her wrist. She was grateful to see Stephanie walking toward her.

"Well, if it isn't the newlyweds." She laughed. "Would you two come with me? Paul wants to see both of you."

"See what you cause?" Corey looked up at Dean.

"Me?" Dean scoffed. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Starshine. For all we know, this was your idea."

"Just shut up, Ambrose." Corey rolled her eyes, following after her boss. "Is there any chance of putting him in a muzzle?"

Stephanie shook her head, a smile on her face. "I'm afraid not." She led them into Paul's office. Corey had looked up to Triple-H her entire life and when she was finally able to meet him, she was statstruck. She looked up to him even more now as a mentor and a leader. He had always been good to her, ever since she started.

"I've been looking all over the damn place for you two." Paul turned around to face them, hands on his desk. "I hear congratulations are in order?" He raised an eyebrow.

Dean reached over, taking Corey's hand. "We know it was spur of the moment, but we wanted a small ceremony. Something private."

Paul laughed seeing Corey jerk away from him. "Well, she seems thrilled." He grinned.

"I'm sorry, Paul.. We never meant to embarrass the company." Corey sighed, stepping away from Dean.

"Embarrass us?" He shook his head. "You two have been trending all day. Facebook and Twitter both. The WWE universe is loving the two of you."

"Oh, geez.." Corey huffed, pushing her hair out of her face. "Please tell me.."

"I want Corey to become a part of the SHIELD. I wanna use this." Paul informed them. Corey sighed knowing there was nothing she could do. "You two are going to be working together from here on out. The fans want an onscreen romance and they're going to get it."

"Can I still get this damn thing annulled?" She sighed. "Please."

"Aw, baby.." Dean frowned. "You're breaking my heart."

"Now, Dean needs to go get ready for his match. I want you out there with him. See you all in a couple of hours." Paul chuckled. "And keep up the good work."

"Well, looks me and you are going to be seeing more of each other." Dean slid an arm around her shoulders, leading out of the office. Yeah, he was definitely going to enjoy this.


	2. It's Goin' Down

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Corey!**

**Author's Note: So here's chapter two! I hope you guys like it! I appreciate the reviews! The follows and favorites too, of course! Let me know what you think. - Jinny**

**One year earlier:**

"Have you met the new guys?" Brie smirked, leaning back against the bar. It was the first night in a while Corey had gotten to go out with Brie and Nattie. It felt good to get out for once.

"You mean those guys?" Natalya took a sip of her beer, pointng the door. "The tall one's kinda cute." She laughed.

"That one looks like a zebra." Corey took a seat next to Brie, downing a shot of Jack Daniels. She loved the warming sensation that followed. She pushed her bangs out of her face, catching the eye of the third one. She looked away quickly. "Hey, who's he?" She nudged Natalya lightly with her elbow.

"Dean.. Ambrose, I think is his name." Natalya grinned. "He's looking at you." She teased.

"Oh, great." Corey rolled her eyes. "Another man, just what I need." She had just come out of a long, exhausting relationship with Heath Slater, the one man rock band. More like douchebag. She let him put her through so much hell until one day she'd decided she'd had enough of his bullshit. She packed her things and moved back into her apartment in downtown Orlando. He had been controlling and verbally abusive, but she made excuses for him until she just couldn't anymore.

"Getting laid wouldn't kill you, Star." Brie sat her drink down. "I mean, look at you. You look great." Corey was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. On her feet were black, four inch stilletos. She wasn't much of one for dresses like the other Divas, but every once in a while, she'd wear one. She was more comfortable in jeans.

"It'd be nice, believe me. I'm sure anyone's better than Heath was." She ordered a Long-Island Iced Tea. "I just can't yet.." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever you say, but he's coming over here." Brie stood up, grinning. "I'll be over here talking to the big guy, see you later." She kissed Corey's cheek, living a red lip print on her face.

"Nattie, please don't go.." Corey begged her best friend, trying to wipe away the lipstick.

"Don't worry. I got your back." Natalya squeezed her shoulder. Corey had grown to be like a little sister to her and she'd do anything for her. She knew coming out tonight was hard for Corey, especially because Heath was here too. They just decided to stay close to the bar for the night.  
Corey cringed inwardly when she saw Dean approaching them.

"So, I thought you had to be twenty-one to get in this place?" Dean chuckled, taking a seat next to Corey.

"Excuse me?" Corey asked in confusion. He reeked of cigarette smoke and alcohol.

"You look like you're twelve." Dean laughed, ordering a beer. He lit up a cigarette, grinning.

"Well, gee.. Thanks." She glanced toward Nattie who just rolled her eyes.

"So, you legal?" Dean took a hit off his cigarette, turning to face Corey. He had to admit, she was hot. She was even hotter because he could tell he was getting under her skin. She'd give in eventually, most chicks did.

"Yeah, I'm outta here." Corey rolled her eyes, standing up. As she took a step forward, Dean stood up in front of her. He towered over her. She had to admit he was sexy, but his personality was horrible. "Please mo-.." Just as she started to speak, someone pushed Dean forward and his beer went all over the front of her white shirt.

"Let me help you with that." Dean smirked, starting to reach for her shirt.

"Just back off.." Her cheeks started to turn pink when she noticed everyone watching her.

"Oh, c'mon.." Dean stepped out of her way. "It was an accident."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Corey just shook her head, starting to walk away. Her foot caught the edge of his boot and all of a sudden, she was laying flat on the floor in front of this new guy and everyone.

"Oops." Dean chuckled, walking back over to the zebra and the big guy who was hitting on her other best friend.

* * *

**Present:**

"How did this even happen?" Brie asked Corey, watching her as she got ready for Dean's match against Sheamus. The sad thing was, she had no idea. The only thing she remembered was getting to the bar and seeing Dean come in. She didn't even remember speaking to him or even leaving with him. Since she woke up this morning, her world had been turned upside down. She'd woken up naked and married to Dean Ambrose. Probably the sexiest man in the WWE but his cocky attitude ruined it for her.

"I've been asking myself the same thing all day, I really don't know." Corey sighed, pulling on the SHIELD t-shirt Dean had given her after they left Paul's office. "I just wanna get this over with so I can get away form him." She had cut the shirt enough to expose her midsection, but not enough to make her look like a tramp. She slid on her black shorts with STAR written in silver glitter down the side with her white boots.

"Oh, come on. He's not so bad. I think he likes you." Brie laughed, packing up her ring clothes.

"Yeah, right. More like he likes to be a dick." She shook her head. "I just wanna get it annulled as soon as possible."

"Maybe you should just give it a chance. Seth and Roman say deep down he's a good guy." Brie shrugged her shoulders.

"That's like saying 'he's an asshole but you'll get over it.'" She couldn't help but laugh just as there was a knock on the door to the locker room. "Wish me luck." She rolled her eyes as she walked out. "Ready to get this over with?"

Dean just shrugged, looking Corey up and down. "Damn, my wife is hot." He chuckled, sliding his arm around her shoulders. "Where's your ring, baby doll?"

"Please, don't call me that." Corey huffed.

"Which one? Baby doll or my wife?" Dean followed her down the hallway.

"Both." Cory instructed. She pulled a silver chain out from her shirt with the old wedding band hanging from it. "Happy now, Ambrose?"

"Yeah, Starshine. Ecstatic." He chuckled, waiting in the gorilla area for the SHIELD theme song to start. "You read the script, right?"

Corey nodded nervously as she heard _'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima,_ Delta..._SHIELD_' blast through the speakers. She followed close behind Dean, her fingers laced with his against her will. She took a deep breath when they reached the top of the ramp, leaning over to kiss his cheek. She gasped quietly when Dean dipped her down, placing a kiss to her lips. When he pulled away, she just let it go like it never happened. She didn't want to admit to herself that she wanted him to do it again. There was something electric about it, but she could never let him know that.

Dean held tight to Corey's hand, leading her up the steps to the ring. He held the rope down, hoping that she didn't notice him watching her ass as she climbed into the ring. He slid an arm around her shoulders once he was inside, waiting for Sheamus's music to start. After a minute, Dean frowned and picked up a microphone. "Looks like somebody had a change of heart." He laughed.

Corey smirked, taking the microphone. "He could never beat you anyway, babe. SHIELD is just too much for him." She looked up as Sheamus's music began to play but no one came out. She looked up at Dean in confusion when a voice made her stomach drop.

"Well, well, well..." She turned to look at the top of the ramp to see Heath standing at the top. It had been over a year since they split up. What the hell was going on? "Looks like someone's into the bad boys now, ain't we?" The red head chimed, a smirk on his face.

"What the hell do you want, Slater?" Corey narrowed her eyes, taking a step forward.

"Just wanted to remind you that you belong to me." Heath took off running for the ring, but Dean met him halfway.

"Take another step, Slater, and it will be the last thing you ever do." Dean snapped, standing toe-to-toe with Heath.

"You better back away, if you know what's good for you." Corey laughed sincerely into the microphone. "I don't belong to you... I belong to the SHIELD. Now, if you don't mind.. My man has a match to win." She tossed the microphone down, waiting for Dean in the ring. Her hands were shaking slightly. Even after a year, Heath still made her nervous. This wasn't the first time he'd pulled this, but it was he first time he did during a show. Normally he knew better.

Dean didn't move until Heath was back behind the curtain. He looked up in the ring and he could tell Corey was shaken. He knew the two of them had been together, but he never know how the relationship ended. He stepped back into he ring. "You alright?" He asked quietly.

"I'll be fine." She nodded as Sheamus finally made his entrance to the ring. She kissed Dean on he cheek before sliding out of the ring. She stood along the edges, cheering her husband on. There was no way she could get used to the term husband. She kept the crowd going, arguing with a few of the guys in the front row. She loved this, it was such a rush. All of a sudden, she was standing face-to-face with Heath Slater. Her hearth dropped into her stomach and her knees began to shake. Why did he want her after all this time?

"Found ya, blondie." He chuckled, grabbing her by the arm.

"Get off me." She snapped, trying to jerk her arm away. He was stronger than he looked. His grip tightened on her arm. She looked back, hoping Dean would notice. Her right firs collided with his jaw.

"You could always throw a punch." He grinned.

A moment later, _'Sierra, Hotel, Echo, Lima, Delta'_ echoed through the arena. Seth and Roman both came rushing down to the arena to help Corey. Roman pulled her away from him as Seth slammed him against the steel steps.

"Hey, it's alright." Roman said quietly. "He won't hurt you anymore." She was part of the SHIELD now, protecting her was a priority though he knew she could protect herself.

Everything unfolded so fast and all Corey could do was watch. Dean slid out of the ring, instantly going for Heath. Soon enough, Heath was being attacked by all three members of the SHIELD. She just wanted them to stop and let him go. Just let it go like it never happened but she knew that wasn't going to happen. The bell rang, counting Dean out and naming Sheamus the winner of the match, but at the moment Dean didn't seem to care.

"Dean.." She begged. "Stop, please.." She frowned, grabbing his arm. She prayed he would listen, but he just jerked his arm away from her and kept on. She was relieved when Seth finally pulled him away. She looked up to see Sheamus standing in he ring as he watched the entire thing unfold. He nodded in understanding and left the ring.

Dean was still so mad he could barely see straight. He pushed Seth and Roman away from, going to Corey. "You okay?"

She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She was still shaking slightly, but his embrace made her relax. "I'm fine, Ambrose." She said gently, her head resting against his sweaty chest. "C'mon, let's go.." She pulled away from his embrace, taking his hand. "You stink." She laughed gently.

"You like it, Starshine." He smirked, squeezing her hand. He kissed her forehead and led her up the ramp.

"Um, thanks." She sighed, looking up at him once they reached the locker room.

"No problem, sweetheart." Dean chuckled, looking down at her. He took in her long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She really was beautiful and he'd always thought so but he loved to get under her skin. She was so damn hot when she was angry. "Wanna come out with me and the guys tonight?"

"Last time I went out, I ended up married to you. Maybe not a good idea." She blushed slightly, crossing her arms.

"Then come to the hotel with me. I figured if we're married, we should probably get to know each other." He shrugged, leaning back against the wall.

Why was he being so nice to her all of a sudden? "Yeah, sure.." She said after a moment. "Just let me change clothes. You should probably get a shower. You're not getting any if you smell like that." A smile spread across her face. Though, seeing him sweaty was kinda hot. She couldn't deny that one. "So, see you in a few?"

"You got it, babe." Dean leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I'll meet you right here. Lock that door, please. I don't wanna go to prison for murdering Slater. If you don't mind."

She stood shocked as Dean stole another kiss before making his way down the hall. She stepped inside the locker room and turned to make the door was locked. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed to be. She was definitely grateful for him being there tonight. During their relationship, Heath had never gotten violent, but he'd come close a few times. It amazed her that after all this time, he still had a hold on her. Though, she knew if was rolling with Dean, Seth, and Roman... Heath wouldn't stand a chance. _Being a Hound of Justice has it's perks_, she thought to herself.


	3. Patron

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Corey!**

**Author's Note: Time for chapter three! Let me know what you think! I appreciate every review, follow, and favorite!**

"Ambrose!" Dean was pulled quickly out of his thoughts when he heard someone shouting his name. He raised an eyebrow and turned around to see John Cena walking towards him.

"Yeah?" He asked, running a hard through his sweaty hair. Corey was right, he really did stink.

"I wanted to tell you thanks." John sighed.

"For what, man?" Dean asked, confused.

"For watching out for Corey, she's a special one." John chuckled, clapping Dean on the shoulder. Corey had been like a sister to him since the first time he met her. She was a sweet girl. He hated seeing her go through what she'd gone through with Heath. "He treated her pretty bad. After they split up, she could barely be in the same building as that asshole. Just watch out for her, alright?"

"I wasn't going to let her get hurt, Cena." Dean sighed. He wasn't as heartless as everyone made him out to be. He knew Corey couldn't stand him, but he'd always had a soft spot for her. Maybe that was what made her attractive, the fact that she wasn't falling over him like some of the other Divas. "Not by that douchebag. She's part of SHIELD now.. She has nothing to worry about."

"Good, keep it that way." John looked up at Dean, narrowing his eyes. "Don't you hurt her. I don't give a fuck who you are, I won't resist to beat you bloody."

"I get it." Dean rolled his eyes, walking into the locker room.

* * *

Corey was sitting outside the arena on the sidewalk by herself, a cigarette in her hand. She could see the faint outline of Heath's hand print on her arm from where he'd grabbed her. It was slowly starting to turn from purple to black. It wasn't the first time it had happened. The first time Heath had grabbed her like this, he'd left bruises on both arms. She told everyone she got them from her match with Tamina. The only people who saw through her bullshit were John Nattie, and Brie. It felt like it had been forever ago, but it had only been a little over a year. After she'd moved back into her own apartment, he'd blown up her phone for weeks until she finally had to change her number. She jumped when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Whoa, it's only me." Dean chuckled lightly, taking a seat next to her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." Corey gave him a small smile, taking the last hit off her cigarette before putting it out.

"Since when do you smoke?" He asked, lighting a cigarette of his own.

"I have for a few years, but only a few people know. Please don't tell anyone." She played with the ends of her hair.

"You have my word, princess." Dean held up his hand mockingly. "So, wanna tell me about what that was about tonight with the Wendy's girl?"

Corey couldn't help but laugh when she heard that joke. "That's really who he looks like, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately. He kinda has a face only a mother can love." Dean snorted, letting the smoke roll out his mouth.

"Yeah, her and the ring rats. He was always kinda into having whores follow him around." She rolled her eyes, sighing. Talking about Heath always made her uneasy. "I really don't know why he was there tonight.. Apparently he's in a lot of trouble with Paul and Vince for that shit. It's been over two months since I'd even heard from him, but do we have to talk about it right now?"

"Guess not." Dean shrugged. Corey was so mysterious. She was one of the few girls in the business who kept their lives private. She kept a close circle of friends, just like he did. He only wanted to be around people who he could really trust. Since Brie and Roman had started dating, he got to see more of Corey. Though, she was never thrilled to be around him. He got sort of jealous seeing how well she got along with Seth.

"So.." She said after a long pause. "I wonder if the sex was any good." She smirked. She laughed when he choked on his cigarette smoke.

He definitely wasn't expecting that question. Well, he didn't expect to hear it from her. "I'm sure it was great, Starshine. We could try it again to find out."

"You wish." She blushed slightly.

"Wait a minute.." He grabbed her arm gently. "Is that where he grabbed you, Corey?" That was the first time he'd ever called her anything but princess, Starshine, or baby doll.

"Yeah, it's alright." She shrugged, pulling her arm away. "So, to the hotel we go?"

"Yeah, you'll be rooming with me and Seth." He informed her.

"What? Says who?" She rolled her eyes.

"Stephanie. Trust me, I didn't make the decision. If it were up to me, I'd be staying alone." He put his cigarette out and stood up. "We are married, if you don't remember."

"You'll never let me forget this no matter how much I want to, will you?" She looked up at him.

"You know me already, sweetheart." He slid his arms around her shoulder, picking up her things.

* * *

"Just don't be too loud, alright?" Seth laid back on his bed. "If there's any chance there's going to be some 'carnal activity,' let me know before." He chuckled.

"So, I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch."Corey sat her bags down on the floor, sitting on the edge of Seth's bed.

"Or you could sleep with me?" Dean grinned innocently.

"Yeah, right." Corey laughed. "I'd rather sleep with Rollins over here."

"See? The chicks dig the hair, man." Seth grinned, putting his feet up. "You two comin' out tonight?"

Corey shook her head. "Not me.. I just wanna get a shower and watch some tv."She gave him a small smile. "Maybe next time?"

"Oh, c'mon.." Seth begged. "I really don't wanna be the third wheel."

Corey sighed, looking up at Dean who rolled his eyes and nodded. "Alright, alright.. We'll go. Just give me about thirty minutes to get ready." She grabbed her bag off he floor, digging out a pair of jeans and a black lace tank top.

* * *

"We'll meet you at the club, man." Dean turned the tv on, starting to flip through channels. He finally settled on the movie Saving Private Ryan. He leaned back and propped his feet up on the small table. "You know how chicks are man, they say thirty minutes and you're still waiting two hours later." He chuckled.

"Alright, bro." Seth grabbed his jacket off his bed. "Just don't do it on my bed, alright?"

"No promises, but we'll try." He gave Seth a sarcastic salute, eager for him to leave. The bottle of Percocet in his bag were calling to him again like a monster waiting to consume him. Every time he took a pill, he hated himself, but he loved the feeling. Like he was floating. He knew he needed to stop, but he didn't want to. He wasn't dead yet, so what the hell?

"See you guys later." Dean let out a long sigh when Seth finally left the hotel room. He listened closely to make sure Corey was still in the shower. He was across the room in seconds, the contents of his bag flying everywhere until he found what he wanted. He popped the top of the bottle, pouring a few out in his hand. He placed two in his pocket for later and swallowed the other two with a swig from his water bottle. Finally. He'd been waiting for it all day.

* * *

"Corey, you ready yet?" Dean banged his fist against the bathroom door, rolling his eyes. He'd been waiting on her for over forty five minutes. Roman, Brie, and Seth were waiting on them at the club. Why did woman have to be so damn complicated?

"Jesus Christ." Corey rolled her eyes, opening the bathroom door. She was dressed in a dark pair of boot cut jeans with a pair of black stiletto heel boots and a lace tank top with a charcoal grey top underneath it. She was sliding her earrings into her ears. "Yes, I'm ready. What the hell is wrong with you?" She looked up at him, noticing something seemed off. His whole attitude had changed in less than an hour.

"Nothing." He grinned, catching her gaze. "You look great. Let's go." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm a lucky guy."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes, grabbing her jean jacket out of her bag. "Let's get this shit over with."

"What? You embarrassed to be seen with me?" Dean pouted. It seemed as if he was slurring his words.

"Have you already been drinking?" She frowned.

"No." He said defensively. "Just tired." He let his arm fall, leading her to the elevator.

"Okay, geez.." She pushed her blonde hair form her face. "No reason to get defensive, it was just a question." Yeah, something was off. She didn't really want to mention it because she didn't feel like arguing with him tonight.

* * *

"What's his problem?" Seth mumbled to Corey, taking a sip of his beer. "He's been acting weird all night." He was trying to stay positive, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"I don't know.." Corey sighed, looking over at Dean who was laughing with Roman. "He was acting like this before we left too.. Something's up and I can't figure it out." She took a double shot of Jack, letting the warm feeling spread through her body. She slid off her jacket, laying it down on the bar. She slowly made her way over to Dean, grinning. "Hey, you."

"Hey, Corey." He sat his beer down on the bar, looking down at her.

"You just gonna ignore me all night?" She asked.

"I'm not ignoring you. You've been all over Seth since we got here." Dean rolled his eyes.

"We've been trying to figure out what's wrong with you.. You're acting all weird. You're really defensive. And rude, if you really wanna know." Corey crossed her arms.

"Do we have to do this here?" Dean pushed his hair out of his face. He slid his hand into her pocket, making sure the two pills were still there. He let out a sigh of relief.

"What? Do I embarrass you?" She turned and walked back over to Seth. "Is he like this a lot?"

"Sometimes." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, well. Let him be an asshole. We'll just sit over here and enjoy the night out." She ordered a Coor's Light, clinking her bottle against Seth's. She took a long sip. It wasn't long before they'd gone through at least four beers apiece. "Ya know, I really do like your hair." She giggled slightly.

"Well, thanks." Seth smirked, leaning a little closer to her. "Ya know, I really like yours too."

"Thanks, I grew it myself." She replied sarcastically. "Take a shot with me." She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Dean, completely shitfaced, hitting one some cute little skank with x's marked on the back of her hands. She didn't want to admit that she was jealous, so she turned her attention back to Seth.

"Can I choose?" Seth chuckled lightly.

"Go ahead." Corey touched his arm gently. "I can handle anything." She ran her hands down his muscled arms, a smile on her face.

"Patron it is." He looked her up and down, liking he view.

"Make it a double." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

One double shot became two, two became three, and three became many many more. Seth and Corey tumbled into their hotel room, both laughing. Seth was quickly pulling at her shirt. "God, yo're gorgeous.." He whispered.

"Seth.." Corey whispered against his lips, handing sliding up under his shirt. Suddenly, everything around her began to spin. All she could think about was Dean and seeing him with the little skank from the bar. The skank who wasn't even old enough to drink. The thought of him being with her made Corey's stomach turn. "Seth.. I can't.." She pulled away from him and rushed into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her. Soon after, she emptied what little bit she'd eaten that day into the toilet.

"Corey?" Seth slurred outside the door, knocking gently.

"Seth, don't.." She mumbled, wiping her mouth with an extra towel. She laid her head against the cool tile of the floor. She heard the door open a moment later and felt Seth lifting her off the floor.

"You need to just sleep it off.." He laid her down gently on Dean's bed, pulling the blanket over her. He sat down on his bed, watching her. It was barely a minute later and she was fast asleep. He held his head in his hands. What the hell was he thinking?


End file.
